In Which a Wizard Catches a Cold
by daruma-sama
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla embark on a day long train ride to a castle that is supposedly guarded by a dragon. However on the way there something unexpected happens. Lucy can hardly handle a healthy Natsu, but when Natsu gets more than just motion-sickness she hadn't seen the worst of Natsu yet. This includes fireballs, spontaneous combustion, waffles and much more. NaLu


A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters yada yada yada.

So this story was inspired by my sister while we were watching the jiggly butt episode. This fanficiton was supposed to be all fluff, but then somehow it ended up more of a comedy/adventure/fluff...if that is even possible. But then again this is Fairy Tail so everything and anything is possible. We all know this series is on crack, but that is why we love it. Hope you love this fanfic as much as you love Fairy Tail.

**Warning:: This takes place after the Grand Magic Games. May be some spoilers.**

* * *

Lucy sighed, it was just another day after a mission that of course ended in disaster when Natsu and Gray almost blew up half the town causing the money for her rent to once again vanish. Natsu on the other had believed that he did nothing wrong claiming that it was Gray's fault and visa versa.

It was supposed to me an easy mission, a quick search and apprehend mission which soon turned into a full out search and destroy mission better known as chaos. All of this because of a little white fluffy rabbit. It started off as a simple competition to see who could get the rabbit first, unbeknownst to them that this rabbit wasn't as innocent as it seemed to be. Upon Natsu and Gray catching it at the same time, the bunny went from innocent to demonic. They had no time to react before it scratched Natsu in the face and bit Gray's nose. Erza ended up catching it by give it her trade mark glare to which it surrendered immediately. Natsu and Gray had started acting strange the entire way to the town where the owner lived. Gray would continuously complain about the sun being too bright and would disappear into whatever shadow he could find and suck the color out of a random vegetables. Natsu on the other hand started sniffing everything which wasn't entirely uncommon for him, but the worst was when he started to devour any vegetable he came into contact with. It wasn't until the night with the full moon when they were returning the demonic bunny to its owner that chaos struck. Natsu had turned into a full fledged Were-Bunny and Gray into a Bunnicula and started terrorizing the town. Thankfully the owner's house was close by and he had a cure for the demon bunny. Unfortunately, by the time they administered the antidote half of the town was covered in ice and the other half engulfed in flames. And since the town was damaged Fairy Tail had to pay for the damage with most of the money from the mission.

Lucy let out another frustrated sigh as her eye twitched from the awful memory, but that was soon forgotten as she looked down and saw a cockroach crawling towards her. She let out a blood curdling scream as she jumped onto her bed away from the cockroach only to see something even more horrifying in her window. Natsu and Happy had their faces smashed against the window with looks that could give even the most terrifying demon a run for their money. At that moment she felt her spirit leave her body as she wilted on her bed.

"Hahaha," Natsu laughed as he entered her room through the window, "you should have seen your face!"

"Natsu, I think she is dead," Happy said with a smile as he poked Lucy with a stick.

"Don't say that with a smile you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled with her spirit slowly settling back into her body.

"Don't be like that Luce," Natsu laughed with a stupid grin, "W..." Before he could even say another word Lucy let out another scream as the evil cockroach returned.

"KYAAAAA! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" the celestial wizard screamed as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy replied enthusiastically.

"FIRE DRAGON'S..."

"Wait! Natsu! Not in my..."

"ROAR!"

Lucy watched in horror as her apartment lit up in flames and the cockroach seem to be the only thing unscathed.

* * *

Natsu let out a sickly groan as he looked up at the large steam engine they were just about to get on for their next mission. He really hated going on missions sometimes, because one way or another there was no way getting around having to use a mode of transportation to complete it. Thankfully he convinced Wendy, with little effort, to tag along with them so that she could cast Troia on him. However, even knowing that he would be riding the train motion-sick free there was still this uneasiness in his stomach that just wouldn't go away.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted already entering the train. "Hurry up! The train is about to leave! Remember you have to earn the jewels from this mission to fix my barbecued apartment!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted next to Natsu. "Come on Natsu!"

"Ok Happy! Let's Go!" Natsu grinned as he pushed the uneasy feeling to the side for the time being. He ran to the train and got on just as it was leaving the station. A sudden wave of nausea fell upon him at the sudden movement.

"We~~ndy" the fire dragon slayer groaned as he melted into their seats.

The blue hair girl just smiled as she cast the motion-sickness cure on her fellow dragon slayer. It was essential she continued to use Troia on Natsu since the destination for the mission was so far away and there was no way she would make Natsu suffer such a long journey.

"Do you really think there is a dragon guarding the treasure? Do you think they might know where Grandine went?" Wendy asked Lucy with a hopeful look. The description of a dragon in the request was the only reason why they were going on such a long journey to begin with. And while Lucy had insisted they waited for Gajeel, Erza and Gray to return from their mission, Natsu and Wendy for that matter, just couldn't wait.

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get there." the celestial wizard smiled. "Although it is strange that a story like this is only popping up now."

"Considering that they were rare to begin with before they disappeared it isn't all that surprising." Carla stated with her arms crossed. "Besides, maybe the appearance of seven dragons caused the dragons still left to reappear."

"Carla you're so smart!" the blue cat exclaimed receiving only a 'Hmpf' from her.

"Who cares!" Natsu grinned, "As long as we find a dragon so we can ask it some questions about were Igneel and the rest of the dragons went."

"I still think we should have at least waited for Gajeel-san," the wind dragon slayer squeaked as she played with the hem of her dress in an ashamed manner. "It seems wrong not to include him."

"I agree," Lucy said with a sigh before sending a glare towards Natsu, "but someone insisted that we leave immediately."

"If we get information about where the dragons went he's not going to mind." the pink hair boy replied just waving his hand in the air brushing off the entire thing. "Besides, who knows how long that metal brain will be gone." He looked out the window at the landscape flying by almost instantly regretting it because his head started to spin. He looked away from the fast-moving landscape and at his hands in his lap feeling a warmth spread through his body. Within a day he would be able to discover where Igneel went and ask him why he left all those years ago. After years of searching, would his quest for finding Igneel finally be over? He knew that he should have been overwhelmed with joy, but what would happen afterwards? Would he leave Fairy Tail and go back to training with Igneel? No. He would always be a Fairy Tail wizard, there was no denying that. Maybe he could convince Igneel to live with him at Fairy Tail (the thought of a dragon living in a city never crossed his mind). In the middle of his musing a sudden wave of nausea came over him. He let out a groan holding his stomach wondering why the Troia had worn off so quick, they hadn't been on the train for more that a couple of minutes.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in a soft worried voice. She knew that with the magic of Troia that he should have been fine and running about the train like an over excited puppy, but he was acting the complete opposite. She knew that finding Igneel was a big deal to him, but it seemed to be a bigger deal than she expected.

"Uggg..." the fire dragon slayer groaned as he deflated on Lucy. "Unnngggg..."

"Did the Troia spell wear off already?" The celestial wizard asked, completely baffled at how it could have worn off so quickly.

"It would seem so," Wendy sighed, "I am sorry Natsu-san, I will cast a stronger one." She closed her eyes and cast another Troia, but when she opened her eyes nothing seemed to have changed. Natsu was still collapsed on Lucy's lap groaning and looking like he was going to throw up.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, "He looks like he is going to throw up!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, "Don't you dare throw up on me!"

"Uggg..." Natsu continued to groan pathetically.

"M-Maybe I did it wrong." the little blue haired girl stammered, "I will try one more time." She closed her eyes again to better focus as she cast Troia once again on Natsu, but like the last time nothing happened. "I-I don't know what is wrong."

"It seems that he has grown immune to the magical effects of Troia," Carla stated with a sigh and a shake of her head in disapproval. "It makes sense since you have cast it on him so many times."

"It's because I'm not strong enough," Wendy sniffled with her eyes threatening to overflow with tears. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's not you Wendy," Lucy quickly replied with a smile not wanting to see the young dragon slayer in tears, "Natsu is just an idiot and has the worst motion-sickness. It probably doesn't have any effect anymore because of all he times he was running around when you cast it."

"B-but..." Wendy sniffled.

"Or it is just because of the stress." the celestial wizard smiled, "We finally might get a huge clue about where the dragons disappeared to, so maybe he is stressing about meeting Igneel again."

"Maybe he ate some bad fish," Happy chimed in.

"Idiot." Carla muttered under her breath. "Is fish all that stupid male cat ever think about?"

"Well, I guess he is just going to have to tough it out." Lucy sighed wishing Erza was there to punch him in the stomach to knock him out for the rest of the trip, but alas she wasn't. With a heavy sigh she started to fan herself because for whatever odd reason it had started to get extremely hot in their car. She looked out the train window expecting to see a desert, but they weren't that far on their journey yet.

"Lucy-san, is everything ok?" Wendy asked with a concerned expression.

"It's just really hot in here, isn't it?" Lucy smiled as she began to sweat profoundly. She got her answer when Carla, Happy and Wendy looked at her like she had grown a second head. She looked around to try to figure out what could have caused such a sudden change in heat only on her side of the compartment. A soft moan made her remember that she had a human furnace on her lap. She looked down half expecting him to be on fire from the kind of heat he was generating, but to her surprise he wasn't. However, it was unusual for him to be so warm even with being a fire dragon slayer. Sure he was warmer than most people, but to the point of making her sweat was ridiculous. That was when she realized something was wrong. She place her hand on his forehead only to quickly withdraw it from the heat. Carefully she rolled him on his back and noticed that he was also sweating profoundly along with taking short labored breathes. Her eyes widened in horror as she frantically searched through her bag to grab her handkerchief and bottle of water. When she did find the items she was looking for she quickly opened the bottle of water and poured it onto her handkerchief before delicately placing it on Natsu's forehead.

"Is there something wrong with Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"I think he is actually sick." Lucy replied trying to keep her voice from trembling. "He...he has a terrible fever."

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he rushed to his best friend's side. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "He's not going to die right?" He sniffled a few times trying to keep his tears back, but it wasn't working.

"It's just a fever," Lucy chuckled with a fake smile trying to comfort herself as well. All the time she had know Natsu the only time he had gotten sick was after he ate a part of Etherion, but otherwise she had never seen him sick, beat up sure, motion-sick yeah, but never truly sick.

"Natsu..." Happy sobbed as he rested his head on Natsu's arm.

"L-Let me try to heal him." the young dragon slayer offered as she made her way to the other side of the compartment. She gathered up all her magical power and poured it into Natsu hoping it would heal him, but after five minutes she was exhausted and Natsu's condition hadn't changed.

"Wendy you should rest," Carla instructed as she ushered the blue haired girl back to the other side of the compartment to lay down.

"B-but Natsu-san..."

"Will be alright." the white cat finished. "Do you really think that a silly fever will be the end of that idiot?" Wendy shook her head with tears running down her face for feeling useless to everyone right now.

"It's ok Wendy," Lucy said with a reassuring smile, "Carla's right, Natsu is too stubborn to lose to a fever. Besides, you need your rest as well, we can't have you getting sick too. I hardly know how to deal with a healthy Natsu, I'm going to need all your help to deal with a sickly Natsu." Wendy just gave a small smile before laying down and instantly falling asleep. She watched as Carla walked over to the small girl and covered her up like a worried mother, though why she would need a blanket when Natsu was radiating more heat than the sun was beyond her. A sigh escaped her lips as she took the now dry handkerchief off of Natsu's forehead, added some more water to it and placed it back on his forehead. She couldn't help but think how helpless he looked as she pushed a piece of his hair back into place.

Yes, he looked so innocent until he started coughing up fireballs like cat with hairballs only these were destructive balls of chaos. The first fireball, luckily went out the train window as if he was actually aiming. The second landed home right on top of the sleeping Wendy causing her and Carla to wake up in a panic. Lucky for her she had the blanket on so that was the only thing that caught fire. The third hit the window, fell down, rolled under the table out of sight for now, but the celestial wizard knew they would see it again.

"Water! Water! I need water!" Lucy panicked grabbing water bottles out of her bag only to frown. There was no way that this little of water was going to help in the slightest bit. That was when she had a stroke of brilliance and grabbed Aquarius' key dipping it in a water bottle.

"A water bottle." Aquarius growled giving the celestial wizard a death glare. "How dare you summon me in such a way!"

"Please Aquarius, there is no time for argument." Lucy pleaded, worry written all over her face. "Natsu is sick and is coughing up fireballs. Please stop them." Aquarius stared at the stupid blonde before her noticing her concern. Although Aquarius would never admit it, she did care about the stupid girl in her own demented way.

"You want me to stop the fireballs eh?" the celestial being smirked, "Fine." She took her urn and turned it upside down purposely pouring the water directly onto Natsu's face which in the process got Lucy drenched as well. When she was satisfied with the wetness of Lucy she lifted the urn back up with a smirk. Natsu now had small puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth every time he coughed instead of fireballs. Now instead of the compartment being of fire it was soaked.

"Don't ever summon me like that again!" the water bearer screamed before smiling and flipping her hair back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my _boyfriend_, something you'll never have." With that she disappeared leaving behind a satisfied laugh.

"Damn Aquarius..." Lucy growled softly to herself, wondering what the hell she ever did her.

"Lucy-san are you ok?" Wendy asked as she made her way over.

"Yeah...somehow." she chuckled nervously as her eye twitched. Yep, just as she had thought, it was much more difficult dealing with a sick Natsu than a healthy one. She had a feeling that she was going to have to summon Aquarius more than she wanted to during this entire endeavor.

"It seems that Natsu's fever has gone down," Carla pointed out, "Maybe it has something to do with the celestial water that Aquarius used." Now that it was brought to Lucy's attention, she did notice that her thighs didn't feel like were burning anymore.

"You should ask the other celestial beings if they could do anything." the young dragon slayer smiled.

"You needed assistance hime-sama?" Virgo asked as she appeared out of nowhere causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"V-virgo, don't do that!" Lucy stuttered as she tried to calm down.

"Is it time for punishment?"

"No!"

"Hime-sama, you seem to be in need of a change of clothes. Shall I get some for you?"

"S-sure, but Virgo."

"Punishment time hime-sama?"

"Uh...no...Bu do you or any of the other celestial spirits have remedies to cure a fever?" Virgo looked down at a soaked Natsu blowing puffs of smoke.

"It seems Aquarius did what she could. Scorpio's sand could also help absorb the heat from Natsu-sama's fever. Would you like me to get some hime-sama?"

"err...Probably it's better that you not since Aquarius said they were going on yet another date."

"Then I shall change you into some dry clothes, hime-sama." Virgo bowed politely then shut the curtains to their compartment before attempting to change Lucy into clothes from the celestial spirit world.

"I can do it myself Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the clothes went into a corner and turned her back on everyone. She was just glad that Natsu was passed out so that he didn't see her changing. Not like it mattered he had barged into her bathroom a million times and seen her naked more times she could count including one more recent event when she ended up crashing into him naked and he grabbed her boobs. She slapped her head at the memory, irritated that she would even remember such a thing. She thought she had locked that away into the deepest darkest crevices of her memory never to be seen again, oh how she was wrong.

"Lucy is so bold!" Happy exclaimed, "Undressing with two guys in the room. Natsu was right, you are a super per..." Lucy's fist came down upon the blue cat knocking him as unconscious as his best friend. Before anything else could happen she quickly got changed not wanted either Natsu or Happy to wake up seeing her naked. After she was changed she notice that Virgo had returned to the celestial spirit world due to the fact that she had forced her own door open. Collapsing into the seat next to Wendy, Lucy prayed that the train ride would end soon so that they could find a place to hideout until Natsu got better.

"Lucy-san," the blue haired girl said quietly, "Maybe it should be your turn to rest. You look exhausted."

"I am," Lucy admitted with a heavy sigh, "At least if Natsu tried to do that while he was healthy I would just have to smack him on the head to make him stop. Sadly, can't use that same strategy now. Like I said, a sick Natsu is going to be hard to deal with."

"Then you should sleep." Wendy smiled. "I'll watch after him for a while."

"We should all get some sleep," Carla chimed in. "Virgo suggested that Aquarius' water will keep him tame for the time being." The two girls nodded in agreement knowing that if something else did happen they would have to fix it and they couldn't fix it if they didn't rest. Within a matter of seconds everyone in the compartment was either unconscious or fast asleep from exhaustion. Lucy only hoped that Natsu wouldn't cause any more problems while they were asleep, but knowing Natsu, that was never going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Read-Review-Recycle! oresama no bigi ni yoi na!


End file.
